tremendous_comicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lukoss Pelinion
Backstory: Lukoss Pelinion is an Munorian from a distant planet. On his planet Munor, Lukoss was part of, what they call the space program as a rocket scientist. Lukoss was the fifth choice (as others could not go for various reasons) to travel among the stars, and see what is out there, and report it back to his planet. Once he travelled, his ship got caught in a wormhole of some sort, and he was transported to the other side of the cosmos, landing on the planet Earth. Lukoss spoke a language that no one understood, and was seemed to be a threat. Luckily they called in the Translator, and was able to translate what Lukoss was saying. With his ship wrecked, his brain adjusting to the vast amount of Nitrogen in the air that he breathed in and the fact that Earth felt lighter to him. Lukoss was stuck on Earth for a while until he could make a device to communicate with his home planet. Going under the name Lucas Pelin on Earth, he stayed there for three years, meeting friends of the Translator, helping heroes out, and learning some other languages so he could speak a language on Earth. After those three years, the device was complete and he was able to contact Munor. It turns out though, that it’s been seventy Earth years on Munor, and Lukoss was presumed dead. His family gone, and no way to return home now, Lukoss decided to stay on his new home, and help the heroes out as much as he can. Using his alien biology, Lukoss is now known as Snowstorm. Personality: Bit of a stoic personality, liking to strategize his attacks before going into battle. He understands Earth expressions well thanks to The Translator, but enjoys to pretend not to understand them to irritate people. Otherwise he's a level headed guy, but will not hesitate to give someone the cold shoulder (sometimes literally) if one betrays his trust. He thinks humans are a peculiar species, but calls them "oxygen junkies" as a fun insult towards villains and those he dislikes. Fun Facts: #Other than his core team, only three people know who he truly is. The person who discovered him, his girlfriend, and his closest co-worker. #On Munor, he’s 29. On Earth though he’s only 1 year old. #His villain counterpart is known as Extra-Terrorstrial, and uses his powers to freeze all those in his way. #When the Union of Heroes went to save his planet from an alien overlord known as Reoban, Lukoss discovered his descendant (or his great-great-great-great-great grandson) who is now an orphan. Lukoss took her back to earth as his adoptive son and sidekick known as Snowflake. #Lukoss’s first language was German before English, as it was easier for him to learn. (Even though he’s supposed to look Irish) Powers: *Alien Physiology: Being a Munorian, Lukoss has unique physiology. **Heavy World: Munorians live on a planet with a higher gravity ***Superhuman Durability: Lukoss can take blows from superhuman beings such as Maximum or Hellfire ***Superhuman Endurance: Lukoss can survive longer than a normal human ***Superhuman Leap: Lukoss can jump higher than a skyscraper and farther than a football field ***Superhuman Stamina: Lukoss can keep his physical action for an extended period of time, often having contests with Maximum to see who can last longer ***Superhuman Strength **Advanced Filter: Munor is filled with toxic air, so the Munorians have built in filters in their throat that filters the gas and convert them to liquid for their pores, excluding the nitrogen that they breathe. On Earth, with less toxic chemicals in the air, the extra nitrogen is filtered instead **Wrist Pores: Munor has a vast sun, resulting in the Munorians having little pores in their wrists that liquid from their filters is used to wet their bodies. On Earth, the extra nitrogen is used to help with the freezing abilities **Ice Attacks: On Earth, without the toxic chemicals existing in the air, Lukoss can shoot out ice from his wrists thanks to special gloves Abilities: *Rocket Engineering *Astrology Knowledge Equipment: *Ice Gloves: With special gloves made by Maximum and Delusion, Lukoss can create nitrogen ice from the pores on his wrists and shoot them out at his enemies. *Ice Boots: Lukoss wears special boots that can either help him move on the ice quickly, or prevent him from slipping. *Jacket: Lukoss wears a jacket that has a special thermal setting on it to regulate his body temperature. Weakness: *Gloves Removal: Lukoss needs his gloves to shoot ice, take them away and he cannot shoot ice *Nitrogen Removal: Lukoss needs nitrogen to breathe, without that nitrogen he can suffocate.